Yes, My Master
by Darkwarrior1010
Summary: When plans sent in motion in victorian era London by a sly vampire come into effect, what will happen to the fates of the titans, particularly Beast Boy and Raven? Will they might have to participate in the unholy ritual done by Ciel and Sebastian several years ago? A Black butler and teen titans One-shot Crossover


**Just thought to try out a crossover one shot for a few friends. Let me know if this attempt was worthwhile. Lol**

**Please R&R and enjoy!**

_Modern Day, Titans Beast Boy and Raven are enjoying 'casual' conversation, but will this conversation bring to come a deadly event that may change their fates?_

"Haha Raven that's funny" Beast Boy laughed at Raven's newest suggestion. That he try to read a book. "Of course, after all who knows what apocalypse might happen if you were to actually read" Raven continued in her monotone.

After a recent trip to the bookstore, a small gothic bookstore filled with ancient books, both occult non-fiction and fiction. Raven had all she needed to spend the rest of the week in her room, reading. However she nearly blew up when Beast Boy spilled water on some of them, forcing him to go and replace the books… So much for his video game money.

"Just leave me alone if you're not even going to attempt to read" Raven snapped at him and walked off, carrying a large stack of books nearly as tall as her! Beast Boy shook his head and walked off to the bookstore to retrieve the books.

When he arrived there he was thoroughly creeped out by the dark purple walls, sage smoke wafting through the building, and the black robed old lady at the cash register.

"Welcome to The Invisible Ink!" The old women spoke softly and slowly, with a old English accent. "Please take your time, I see your friend in here all the time" Beast Boy coughed, because of the sage smoke "oh yeah, Raven" He continued coughing a little bit more. Was this kind of stuff burning even legal for stores anymore?

It didn't seem to matter, so Beast Boy just continued looking. He checked the list, first off was a book titled "Demons, Dremora, and Greek Daemon" What the hell was that? Beast Boy wouldn't understand half the things Raven chose to read. He began walking stiffly through the bookstore slowly, even though his instincts kept telling him to bolt out of there as soon as possible.

He went down the list slowly but accurately getting all the books needed, even asking the old lady if he couldn't find the book. He was paying for them when he realized that this whole time he hadn't seen another single person. "Where is all your customers?" He asked her.

The old lady looked up, her dark eyes, nearly black, gazed into his. It sent a shudder through him. "I get only a few customers, Raven is one of them, I specialize in occult knowledge, I have for centuries" She chuckled softly while Beast Boy stared at her in surprise "Centuries? People don't live for centuries!"

"ah yes, I was just joking… Or was I?" The lady winked at Beast Boy and finished ringing him up, but before he could leave she stopped him. "Please wait here a moment sweetie; I got something Raven might like!"

She disappeared for a moment, leaving behind a large black curtain into presumably the back room of the store. When she appeared again she had a large tome. It was all black and inscribed with red letters "Demonic packs: The Faustian Contract" It appeared a couple centuries old, very, very old.

Did books like this even exist? Beast Boy learned forward and tried to open it but the old lady slapped his fingers away. "This is for Raven, sweetie" The lady murmured through narrowed eyes. "No one else"

Beast Boy took a step back in shock. "Thank you, but I don't think I'll need this, besides I don't even have the money!" He exclaimed. Beast Boy quickly turned and gathering the books up, started to leave. But the lady gripped his shoulder with surprising strength for a lady who appeared in her late 70's.

"Oh I think you might, and besides you never know" The Lady's voice was considerably sterner, with a dark tone hidden deep within it. "I'll give it to you for free, how does that sound?"

Inside, Beast Boy was mentally shouting _I WOULDN'T TOUCH THAT BOOK IF IT CURED CANCER AND I WAS INFECTED WITH 10 DIFFERENT TYPES OF IT! _But Beast Boy knew he couldn't leave without it so he muttered thanks and added it to the other list of books. He left quickly and gulped in the clean air of the outdoors, thankful for the lack of sage smoke that was before entering his lungs.

Beast Boy hurried home as fast as possible. He wanted to get away from these books and experience as soon as possible.

* * *

_Victorian era London, England. Ciel Phantomhive and his favorite butler share more than just a common bond of Master and butler, but also the demonic pact of a demon and mortal with a goal in mind. And will the announcement of a new particular book cause unseen ripples?_

"Sebastian, where is my tea!" Ciel asked his demon butler impatiently. It was time for tea and Sebastian was busy making tea while dealing with the pyro-cooker Baldo, who was trying to use a blowtorch to speed up heating the tea.

"It is right here master" Sebastian answered loyally. Setting it down carefully for his master, Sebastian quickly apologized for being late to serve it. "I don't care Sebastian, is there any news?"

Sebastian smiled slyly, there was something… Interesting that was recently published in the black market, a book that would be of interest to Sebastian and his master, for it was exactly for what they had already done.

"There is a book, its supposed to be about signing contracts with any demon at all. Even the lesser powerful ones" Sebastian worded what he said carefully, it wouldn't be wise to plant dangerous ideas in his masters head.

Ciel immediately turned to Sebastian with shock in his eyes. "Then get it for me immediately! I don't care what you must and if possible, destroy all other copies!" Sebastian smiled darkly and murmured the same words he always did to follow orders.

"Yes, My Lord!"

A tall slender woman stood in a dark sewer tunnel. She had a long black dress, with heavy makeup skillfully applied, this would be fun! She had studied the occult knowledge since coming to the human world, she knew everything, of demonic pacts to lycanthropy to witchcraft and vampirism. She smiled, her ivory colored fangs marking her as a vampire. Nearly black eyes gave her the appearance of a soulless, shady woman… Which she was.

The woman's favorite thing to do even more than writing or teasing mortals was spiting demons, which she was cleverly doing.

The demons thought they had guarded the secrets of their pacts well, but Violetta knew all their tricks and how to get past them. And now with the highly sought knowledge about their demon pacts she had just finished publishing a book which would explain all that was needed to summon the demons.

She would assume that they would be glad to be able to consume more souls, but I guess the idea of slavery to a mortal wasn't appealing to all of them. She grabbed her crossbow; an arrow quiver strapped to her, the crossbow and quiver were dark purple along with the arrows, the better to blend into the night.

She was ready for a certain demon in particular; one she knew would be here. The demon Sebastian Michaelis, a "Butler" for the queen's underdog Ciel Phantomhive. Violetta grinned, she was ready.

"So, you are the one who published the book" Said a voice, cruel and calculating. With a graceful savageness if there was such thing. Red eyes glared at her, as a horrific shape appeared before her.

The red eyes turned to fuchsia, dark crow wings sprouted on him and his body appeared covered by smaller feathers. His nails turned to claws. He was a true demon, Violetta's eyes widened and a sudden shiver of fear ripped through her. So this was a demons true power… It was tremendous… And she lusted for it.

"Yup, and don't even try to burn all the copies, they are too scattered now to even try. Plus I have a few backup copies of my own. Violetta smiled to him slyly "I can't wait to slaughter you, just the thought of it gives me energy" She cackled madly, like a witch. Except the correct words to describe her was pure insanity.

Sebastian launched himself forward, Violetta readied her crossbow. "Come at me, filthy demon" She emphasized the word filthy, It fit him. Quick as lightning she shot at him multiple times, spending less than a second restocking her crossbow after a shot, he pushed them aside and Violetta dropped it as quick as possible… It could take a little damage.

She sprang out of the way with cat-like agility and bared her fangs in defiance. She dived into the water and waited as he dived in after her. Sebastian didn't even realize that by the time he dived in she was already out and in the shadows.

First trick was to outsmart your opponent, the next was to make the killing blow when they least expect it. They always said that supernatural blood strengthened natural powers, and bestowed even greater new ones

Sebastian broke out of the water but it was too late. Violetta had been clinging to the ceiling, with a shriek of blood-lust she dropped down on top of him. She sank her fangs into his rough demon hide, trying to prevent any feathers or other weird demon stuff getting in her mouth. Sucking up his blood tasted so wonderful. Violetta could drink its addicting aura forever!

Then pain and disgust rippled through her, the blood was tainted, impure. Not like the warm innocence of human blood at all! When it slid down her throat it sucked her power from her, weakening her with every gulp.

Violetta broke away snarling "Your blood! It's horrible!"

Sebastian smiled, it was a cold and cruel smile. "Of course, you didn't think I would be foolish enough to give you my blood freely right? Even my blood comes with a price" The calm voice was laced with venom, and hardly disguised disgust.

Violetta felt her vampire youth drain away from her. She was still a vampire, immortal, but without her power she was little more than a hollow shell. Her body aged several years, more than several. It was horrifying, and Violetta began to regret her foolishness.

Her dark black hair became gray and withered; she grew winkles signifying her old age. She was no longer a true vampire. She was cursed.

Violetta bared her fangs at him once, then turned and ran into the shadows. She fled as quickly as she came, with even greater haste. It taxed her greatly; she hadn't just lost her young looks, but all the strength that came with it as well.

She had to hide, to lie low for most likely the rest of her life. She would head to the America's. There was nothing for her in London any longer. She would gather her collection of books and knowledge and flee to somewhere they couldn't get to her.

And that was the last that Sebastian saw of Violetta, but not the last time she was noticed.

* * *

"Well these are all the books I needed, except" Raven started to herself, in her room. Beast Boy had given her an additional book, on courtesy of Violet, the owner of The Invisible Ink. From the looks of it Beast Boy was mentally scarred by the place.

Raven laughed, what could have possibly happened to scare Beast Boy there. Violet was nothing but a very knowledgeable old lady, she was harmless. Although Violet had a tendency to hint at knowing more than she should, more than anyone should have.

The book was called "Demonic Packs: The Faustian Contract" By Violetta Jewels. _Violetta _Raven thought. _Sure sounds a lot like Violet's name, I wonder if she noticed._ Raven decided to read this one first, she had just finished one of her new books yesterday, and this one seemed interesting enough, she sat down and flipped to the first page.

* * *

"Beast Boy no!" Screamed Raven, the green boy was laying on the ground, his breathing long and slow. He was going to die.

The titans had been sure that when Slade came again they could beat him… But that's not what had happened. Slade had been ready for them, and he defeated them as easily as if they were nothing but mice against a cat.

The others had left to continue chasing him, but after Slade shredded Beast Boy Raven needed to stay with him, to try to save him. Beast Boy was stabbed in the heart, there was a large cut on his chest and his head was cracked open.

But it didn't look like that would happen.

"Raven, please save me" Coughed Beast Boy, spitting up more blood. Raven wanted to, she so desperately wanted to! He was her teammate, she spent years fighting with him and trusted her life with him. But when he had to trust his to her she was failing him.

Raven looked hopelessly into his eyes, searching them for any sign of anger towards her failure. But instead seeing grim acceptance, Beast Boy knew he was going to die.

"No…No… You won't die!" Said Raven, she refused to just let him die! She searched her mind for anything that would save him, just anything! She looked at the red blood pouring out of him. The same red as she had seen on a book, a book he had just gotten her recently.

The book on the Faustian contact that Beast Boy himself had given her. That would save him, but it would require her to bind herself to him. She would have to serve him, but it would save him. He would be healed if she did it, but at the same time Beast Boy would have to give up his soul once he died again.

But Raven didn't want his soul, she was part demon, she could fulfill the contract. It would be different as she wasn't a full demon but it would be sufficient. "I can, but Beast Boy you have to promise me that you will value your life and mine" Raven was starting to cry, trying to fight her tears back. "And… Not to take advantage of me"

"I would never do that" Beast Boy gasped simply, his body was already shutting down.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven murmured her chant, and sent herself into his mind using her astral projection. She would have to do the ritual in his mind in order to do it fast enough and correctly.

"I know what we have to do, where do you want the mark?" Raven asked Beast Boy when she had passed into his conscience. Beast Boy looked healthy, she wished he was actually like that. "I… I don't know…" Beast Boy answered, looking nervous.

Raven shook her head. "Your hopeless" she joked, but it was too grim of a moment for either of them to laugh. Raven would put it on his shoulder. It would be quick and painful but it would work.

Raven launched herself at him, catching Beast Boy by surprise. She placed her hand on his shoulder and muttered something in a dark guttural language. "Beast Boy, do you give me permission to serve you. If you give me your soul when your life ends?"

Beast Boy cried out in pain but got out "Yes" A contract seal appeared on Beast Boy and Raven. On Beast Boy it was his shoulder, for Raven it was on her right hand.

"Then command me…" Raven whispered, and even more silently "Master"

* * *

Violet smiled as she felt the seal be completed, her plan worked perfectly. She had forseen with what little power she had left Beast Boy dieing, and knew that with the seal Raven could help him. It caused chaos but it would save him.

Things were going to be interesting.


End file.
